1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for making a golf tee, and more particularly to the method of making a golf tee that uses the bamboo as the raw material and uses the least amount of material and the product thereof is biodegradable.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional method of making a golf tee uses a single piece of wood and removes the excess wood to make an integral golf tee. With reference to FIG. 5, an embodiment of the conventional method is shown. After a cylindrical piece of wood (30) is prepared, the excess wood (31) (the shaded portion) is removed to leave an integral tee, which wastes a lot of material. Furthermore, the tee made by the conventional method usually is made of wood. Because the conventional wooden tee often suffers from insects, most of the wooden tees have wormholes. In order to cover the ugly appearance made by the wormholes, colorful paint is implemented so that not only the user is able to find the wooden tees in the grass, but also the ugly appearance from the wormholes are covered. However, after the wooden tees are painted with colorful paint and are disposed on the grass, the paint fumes and thus produces pollution to the environment. Still, a wood tree normally needs 15-20 years before it can be harvested as the raw material of wooden tee, which means when a cut of wooden trees is made, we have to wait for another 15-20 years to have the second harvest, which is a great damage to the earth environment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved method to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a method for making a bamboo made golf tee, which includes the following steps:
preparing an elongated rod and a cylinder of bamboo;
trimming one end of the elongated rod and a periphery of the cylinder
defining a central hole in the cylinder; and
securely attaching the opposite end of the elongated rod from the trimmed end in the central hole.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.